Double steel-concrete composite shear wall is a new shear wall developed on the basis of single steel-concrete composite shear walls, which is capable of effectively delaying the buckling of steel plates to achieve an elastoplastic state and greatly improve the ultimate shear capacity and the lateral force resistance of the steel-concrete composite shear wall. The double steel-concrete composite shear wall has the advantages of light weight, good ductility and a fast construction speed, and concrete in corners is hard to crack. However, existing double steel-concrete composite shear walls are mainly cast in site and are weak in energy dissipation, which means the double steel-concrete composite shear wall will deform easily to consume energy when an earthquake comes. It is time-consuming and costly to either repair the wall or replace the steel plate.
The double steel-concrete composite shear wall itself is weak in resisting explosion and impact, but the out-of-plane explosion and impact resistance of the double steel-concrete composite shear wall can be improved by adding damping materials with high performance. As a viscoelastic material, rubber materials having strong elasticity, large deformation and a good barrier property are widely used in structural engineering. Currently, rubbers are mainly applied for rubber bearings and viscoelastic damping walls. The viscoelastic damping wall is an energy-consuming member with steel plates outside and a damping material inside, but it cannot function as a bearing.
After an earthquake, the double steel-concrete composite shear wall tends to deform to consume energy. Thus, such shear wall needs to be repaired when it is not seriously deformed, and when there is a serious deformation, the steel plates of the shear wall should be replaced because they cannot be repaired. Moreover, most double steel-concrete composite shear walls are cast in place, which makes it time-consuming and costly to either repair the wall or replace the steel plates.
In addition, defects of initial bending and eccentricities cannot be greatly avoided when the double steel-concrete composite shear wall adopts thin or ultrathin steel plates.